Elie's Secret
by Toby Danger
Summary: The First Ever Rave story on the net! Elie keeps disappearing at night, leading Haru to think about their relationship (HaruxElie)


Groove Adventure Rave: Elie's Secret

By Adam Carr

Groove Adventure Rave and all related names are copyright of Kodansha and Konami.

All songs are copyright of their respective owners

No infringement is intended 

Welcome to what is the first ever Rave story on the Net. Rather than write about a series that's been done to death, I decided to concentrate on one of the hottest and understated anime properties around, Rave. Great plot, ideas, very fashionable heroes and the hottest anime babe ever, Elie. Why not write about it? Plus, it's soon going to be released here, so expect a lot of interest.

If you're new to the series, here's a quick primer:

Haru Glory, a young, easy going boy discovers a small creature named Plue, who leads him toward a magic stone named Rave.

 Fifty years ago, Plue and the last holder of Rave defeated Dark Bring, a massive source of evil, but at the cost of a large part of the world. Rave was shattered into five pieces, and was spread all over the world.

Now Dark Bring has risen again, and is distributing its power to a massive terrorist group named Demon Card. Becoming the new Rave Master, Haru sets out from his home island to find the other pieces of Rave and save the world. On his travels, he meets a variety of other travellers, such as Elie, a cute girl who has no memory of her past, and joins Haru to find her memories, and Musica, a cool fellow who can mould silver with his mind into weapons. These three, along with others, travel around looking for Rave, and fighting off Demon Card members.

For more info, try these sites:

www.kodanclub.com

chocofansubs.cjb.net

www.tbs.co.jp/rave2001

The manga and anime are still running, but I've moved things forward to after Haru saves the world.

And it's a romance, so apart from a few flashbacks, it's good Haru x Elie action all the way.

So enjoy yourself, and be sure to give me some reviews and feedback. I really appreciate it.

I would also like to dedicate this to Hinano, who liked the story so much she is now creating a doujinshi comic of it on her site. Pay her a visit (mariasart.cjb.net) and give her some props!

Enough talk. Lets go!

Haru opened his eyes, feeling a bit light headed. As he sat himself up, he knocked a folder containing his coursework onto the floor. He sighed when he realised he had fallen asleep while doing homework again.  He checked the clock on the side table. It read 9:00.

"_Bugger. This is the third time this week_."

College was more tiring than he thought. He had really pushed himself to finish these assignments, ignoring all offers to visit the campus bar and days out with Musica and Ethan. He was considering adding more coffee to his diet when he heard a door slam shut.

"_Not again_." He thought. He jumped to his feet and raced down the stairs to the front door. He flung it open and looked outside. No one in sight.

Scowling, he stomped into the kitchen and spotted the note on the table. As he expected.

Gone out for a bit.

Back at Eleven.

Love, Elie.

Haru crumpled up the note and tossed it in the bin.  With the scowl still on his face, he sat down at the table, and rooted through a bag of unpacked groceries. He fished out a packet of cookie dough. He wasn't really hungry, but figured the sweet treat might improve his mood.

Upon smelling the food, Plue jumped up on the table and demanded a piece. Haru tore of a large chunk and gave it to the small guardian of the Rave.

At that point, Cattleya, Haru's sister entered, and noticed her brother. 

"Haru! That was meant for tomorrow."

"Well excuuuse me." Haru retorted. He continued eating.

Cattleya saw the miserable look on her sibling's face. "Just what's the matter anyhow? Homework getting you down?" she asked.

Haru looked forlorn.

"It's Elie."

Cattleya's face displayed surprise. "_Trouble in paradise already?_" she thought.

It had been two weeks since that Haru had brought home the two people he had mentioned in his letters to Cattleya when he had gone on his quest for the Rave stones. He had heard from and gone to meet the girl he called Elie a year after defeating the Demon Card group, He had brought back not only Elie, but the man Musica as well. She was surprised, meeting the two personalities in person. Musica was a lot hotter that Haru had described him to be. But the biggest shock had come when Haru and Elie announced that they were not just partners. They were in love.  

At first, she was wary of the boisterous, hyper girl who seemed to constantly argue with her and complain that there were no casinos on Garage Island. But eventually, Elie's kinder side had shown through. And Cattleya was happy to let her have the spare room until she settled down. She was glad of another female in the house.

But most of all, she had warmed to her knowing that she made her brother happier that he had ever been. They had been inseparable since coming back; spending any time Haru wasn't at College together.

Cattleya had noticed that Elie had been going out a lot this past week. But she hadn't thought much of it, assuming Elie was off on a walk, or at her job at the casino at the mainland. But it was evidently bothering Haru.

"Haru, I know Elie has been going out a lot lately." She said, sitting down.  "But everyone needs to be on their own sometimes. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah. But she never tells me where she goes or what she does. Every time I ask her, she changes the subject. Has she told you anything?"

Cattleya thought for a second. "No, I don't think so."

"Then whatever it is she's doing, she's trying very hard to hide it from us. And that doesn't really bode well."

Haru sighed and put his face in his hands. "Doesn't she trust me?"

As he took another bite of dough, Haru's mind drifted back to a time when Elie had really needed to trust him..

"_If I'd known saving the world was this stressful, I would have stuck with my day job_." Haru thought half humorously as he jogged down the seemingly endless corridors of Lance's hideout.

But at last, he had reached a landmark. A large heavy door, where his current nemesis was undoubtedly behind.

He stood panting, steadying his grip on his new sword, the Eisonmeteor. He tried not to think about all the confusion that had come from repairing the ancient blade. All that mattered now was saving his friend.

Plue stood by his feet, ready to help any way he could. Feeling ready, Haru gave the heavy doors a swift kick.

They swung open to reveal a long, spacious room, decorated with opulent carvings. At the far end, sat on a throne, was the tall figure of Lance, lazily flipping his sword. Elie was nearby, shackled to the wall. Raising her head, her face lit up.

"Haru! About time you came!"

Lance stared at his new prey. "Yes. You're just in time. I was worried you wouldn't come. I do hate to miss out on a good duel."

Haru took up a guard position. "I'm not interested in fighting wastes like you. Just let her go and we'll all just leave peacefully."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Elie shouted. "He's evil. He's not gonna just give up like that!"

"Ouiet you!" Lance stabbed his sword into the wall near Elie's heart.

Haru charged toward the two. With a shout of fury, he jumped in the air and slashed the sword down. But the blow was deflected by Lance. As Haru landed, he back flipped in order to get some breathing space. 

Lance moved toward him, swiping his sword as he went. Haru blocked again.

For several minutes, Elie and Plue watched as the two exchanged blows. One would swipe, cut and stab, but the other would block, weave and dodge the blows. 

They leaped and jumped around the room in a mad frenzy, each trying to get an inch on the other. Haru forced Lance back with a blow to the sword, then jumped for an aerial attack. But as he got close, he saw Lance's blade glow with energy. Lance gave a mighty swipe at the advancing teen, a wall of energy ramming Haru heavily to the floor. He lay there stunned, while Lance raised his blade over his head for the finishing blow.

"Haru! No! Leave him alone!" Elie screamed. Lance took no notice, intent on finishing the job.

Suddenly, there was a flash of silver, and a large metal staff flew towards Lance and knocked him over hard.

The staff then spun round in mid air and flew back to the hand of its owner. Musica, who stood at the doorway looking rather nonchalant.

"You okay?" He asked Haru, who was now getting up. At that point, Lance also rose, readying his sword. Musica stepped forward and took a defensive stance.

"Get her out of here." 

Haru needed no further instruction. As Musica defected an attack from Lance, Haru rushed forward toward Elie.

With one swipe of the sword, the shackles were cut. The freed Elie immediately shouted at Haru.

"You dork!  I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!"

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked. He sounded quite worried.

Elie stopped her rant and looked at Haru. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

She was touched by Haru's concern. "_I've been nothing but a pain to him ever since I met him and he still came to save me._" She thought.

Elie touched his arm. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "Hey, you would have done the same."  He spun his head round, attracted by a cry of pain from Musica. Lance had just thrown him into a wall.

"You'd better take him out"

"I intend to."

"I know you can do it."

"Thanks" 

 Haru turned back, charging toward his enemy. Lance spun round to face him and blocked the attack from Haru, but the force of it threw him back several feet. Fuming, He jumped up and readied his sword.

"You insolent little.. Now you'll face my true power." He bellowed.

"How much do you charge the losers who come up with your lines?" Haru laughed, hoping to infuriate the swordsman enough to cause him to make a mistake.

Instead, Lance seemed to be concentrating on his sword. Mumbling something low under his breath. Haru was about to attack when Musica, who had moved next to Elie and Plue called out.

"Haru! Watch it! He's using magic!"

As if to prove his point, Lance shouted aloud, and a cloud of green smoke began to rise from his body. The smoke solidified and changed shape, become a gigantic dragon, coiled around Lance's body.

He thrust his hand forward, and the dragon flew from him at lighting speed, clawing at Haru. Haru jumped to the side, the monster rushing by his head with a feeling akin to standing too close to a moving train. The massive claws cut through the concrete like paper.

It whirled around and rushed again, Haru only just dodging. He picked himself up, panting heavily. No way he could keep this up.

"Haru! Use the Rave!"  

The shout came from Elie. Haru looked round to see the girl cheering frantically for him. Plue was also jumping, Musica watching in anticipation.

"_She believes in me. Come on, you can do this_" He thought

He raised the Eisonmeteor over his head, willing the magical energies flowing within it. He felt the same energy within himself, surging through every cell in his body. 

Now, he felt invincible.

At the same time, the blade of the sword glowed in a searing white. One had to look hard to see the metal morph into the explosion blade.

The light dissipated, leaving a red metal blade where the grey one once was.

"_That still impresses the hell out of me!_" Haru thought, pleased that the new sword worked.

He looked over at Lance, who stood in a strange catatonic state. He was panting, but still had that annoying smile on his face.

Haru turned to face the dragon, which was now turning for another attack. With a mighty roar, it lunged forward.

Elie and Musica watched, both holding their breath. Haru stood his ground, holding the sword ready, not moving.

As the monster came within inches of biting his head off, Haru swung the sword at the dragon's head.

It seemed to be only a minor impact, but it resulted in a massive ball of fire rising from the sword and then exploding in firey shards, ripping the magic created creature to shreds.

But the sound of the blast was nothing compared to the horrendous scream from Lance, who began clutching his head and writhing on the ground in sheer agony, screaming as if he had gone to Hell. Maybe he had.

The smoke cleared, revealing Haru, panting heavily from the ordeal. The sword returned to its default shape.

Elie rushed forward and hugged Haru before she could stop herself.  

"Yes, I knew you could do it!" She yelled. She then jumped back abruptly, as if realising what she was doing.

"Er, yeah, good one Haru." She said in a humble tone.

Musica walked over to Lance and gave his prone body a nudge with his foot.

"What happened to him?" Haru asked with some concern.

"I imagine that he was mentally linked with that dragon he created. You destroying it must have been caused some kind of psychic feedback."

"Well, as long as he's out of it, lets get out of here before more Demon Card show up."

"Sure thing." Musica nodded. "Oh, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not believing that you were the Rave Master." 

Musica turned for the exit, causing Haru to shake his head. He began to follow, motioning for Elie and Plue to follow.

"Hey Elie."

"Hmm?" The girl turned her head to him.

"Thanks for the support back there. I really needed it."

Then he sped up after Musica. If he had turned around, he would have seen Elie blush.

"Earth to Haru!" 

Haru was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of Cattleya's voice. His sibling waved her arm over his eyes.

"You were daydreaming."

"Just thinking of old times." Haru said sadly, remembering his predicament. He began eating the dough again.

Cattleya decided to get her brother to think of the positive about his relationship. "You know, you never did tell me how you met Elie in the first place."

Haru perked up. "Oh man, that is a story. At the time, I thought she would have killed me."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, I was in this town called Hip Hop town. At the time, it was ruled over by the Demon Card, so I didn't want to stay there long. Of course, someone happened to get lost.." He directed these words at Plue, who continued with his snack. "So I went into this casino to look for him."

As he spoke, he was already lost in memory…

The place was completely packed. People were packed in like sardines, each eager to make it lucky at the roulette and other games. All Haru wanted was to find Plue and get out of here. This casino was run by the Demon Card, and after that fight with the red haired man on Garage Island, he was certain they were looking for him.

He dropped to all fours and moved under a roulette table, hoping to find Plue that way.

Crawling around, his thoughts were drawn to that evil, red haired lunatic, who seemed to lead the Demon Card who had attacked the island.

"_That man said he knew my father. But I don't remember anyone like that as a child. What had Dad gotten himself mixed up in…_"

He was suddenly aware that he had bumped into a solid object, lost in his thoughts he hadn't watched where he was going.  He grasped his hands on it and lifted his head, hoping he could move it.

His eyes were met with a pair of long, slender, female legs.

His eyes widened in horror, and he couldn't help but look up to see the owner.  At the same time, the woman's face lowered to see what who was touching her.

Haru gasped. The girl's face was stunningly beautiful. Pale skin, blondish hair cut short, and dark, brown eyes which seemed to draw him in. He looked deep into them, unable to break his hold.

"Um, what are you doing?" The girl then spoke.

Suddenly, Haru remembered where he was, and that he was still holding the girl's legs, probably getting a good view up her skirt. He jumped up, banging his head on the table. Crying out, he rubbed his head as he got up, just hearing a croupier call "12 black."

Finally on his feet, he watched as the girl jumped up on the table and screamed in horror. "No! It was on 23 red! I saw it! The ball jumped!"

She turned round to face him, looking as if she would burst into tears.  Then she grabbed his coat lapels and pulled him into her face.

"You jerk! You pervert! I've lost thanks to you! I'll kill you!"

She then attempted to strangle him, but only resulted in falling off the table. Haru fell back against a solid object. Which unfortunately turned out to be two bouncers in black suits who grabbed his arms.

"What the hell's going on here" The first asked.

"Hey! It's that Glory kid we've been told to look out for."

Haru balked. These men were Demon Card.

"Glory? I ain't called Glory. I'm Smith."

"You think we're stupid, kid?" One heavy growled.

"Stupid enough."  With that, Haru jumped in a back flip toward the wall, springing off it and using the momentum in order to get some speed.  On the way to the exit, he heard the girl shout again.

"You saw! He bumped the table! I want my money back!"

Haru didn't go straight for the exit. He ducked and ran through most of the corridors, hoping to lose the heavies.

After a few circuits of the building, he ran out the exit. Pausing to catch his breath, he checked and saw he was not being followed.

"_Well, got out of there without causing a scene_." He prided himself. 

Then the wall behind him exploded.

He was flung by the blast and landed in a bush. Extracting himself from it, he turned to the large cloud that had formed.  His eyes widened. The entire entrance and front wall of the Casino had been blown to bits, offering a clear view inside. Furniture and tables were strewn everywhere,  People were running in panic. And in the middle of it all, the fair haired girl was laughing insanely, holding a pair of guns shaped like nightsticks.

"That'll teach you jerks to swindle me!"

Haru broke into a run. If losing her money got her that angry, he hated to think what she would do to him if she found him. 

Hopefully, he'd never see her again.

Several hours later..

Finally able to catch his breath, Haru looked back at the last few hours. He had found Plue. At a dog track being entered by the psychotic girl from the casino. As he had tried to get him back, the girl declared the place was cruel to animals and blew it up. Then he beat up the rather tough proprietors. Who had alerted all the Demon Card in the area.  He, Plue and the nutty girl escaped in a dogcart, into a mine, where a slightly unhinged miner led them out, while being chased by several armed guards. A fight had occurred, during which the sword had gotten smashed to bits.

Now, they were far away from Hip Hop city, hidden in the forest. He, Plue and this deranged, gun-toting, yet cute girl who seemed intent on sticking to him like glue.

She sat on a nearby rock, checking the bag she carried with her. Haru took the opportunity to get his first good look at her.

Her figure was stunning. With a thin, wasp like waist, slender, tapering limbs and a very full bust, she put all of the over developed heroines from his manga collection, and most real women, to shame. And she flaunted it well, wearing a thin strappy top and mini skirt. Her fair hair almost shone like gold in the light, and seemed to illuminate her rather cute face. All in all, she looked a bit like Ayumi Hamasaki…

"I'm not a psycho really."

Haru was shaken from his thoughts. "Excuse me?"

The girl continued. "You were looking at me, and I figured you were wondering whether I would trash you like I trashed that casino."

Haru held his hands up. "Look, I'm sorry about losing your money.."

"It's okay. It's forgotten. I'm just trying to say I don't blow things up on impulse. I hate the Demon Card. They were torturing those dogs back at that dog track."

"I see. Well, I hate Demon Card too." Haru assured, stroking Plue. "But I'd prefer to take them on a bit more subtly. Or not at all."

"You hiding out from them? They seemed eager to get you."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly on their friendly list." He shrugged.

They looked at each other in silence for a while. She looked at him oddly. He looked at her as if trying to fit a puzzle together.

"So, how do you do that thing with the sword?" She innocently asked.

Haru jumped. He was hoping she hadn't seen much of the fight, where he had transformed the sword with the Rave stone. He didn't really want to explain his quest; especially to someone he'd only just met.

He grasped the hilt, the only remains of the sword, protectively.  "No offence, but It's something I really can't explain. I mean, I don't even know your name."

"It's okay, you can trust me." The girl's voice took a sad tone. "I don't know who I am either."

Haru's eyebrows raised in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't remember who I am. What I've done, where I've been. I can remember where I was a year ago, but otherwise nothing." She sighed. "It sucks, wandering around not knowing who you are."

Haru gasped. And he thought taking on the responsibility of the fate of the world was tough.

"Do.. do you even know your name?"

"Course I do!" The girl beamed suddenly, pleased to have something pleasant to talk about. "I tattooed it on my arm.. I think."

She lifted the armlet on her right arm, and beckoned Haru to come closer. Looking, Haru saw, in slightly smudged, upside down letters, the name ELIE.

"Elie." He noted. "Cute name."

"Thanks." She gave that wide grin of hers. "Now what's yours?" She extended her hand.

He took it warmly. "Haru Glory." He turned round to place Plue in her arms. "And this is Plue."

He then went on to explain about Rave and his quest. He knew it was unwise, but somehow, he really felt this girl was trustworthy. Maybe it was the fact she was an amnesiac. Or maybe because she seemed to radiate a good charm all around her. Either way, it felt good to get it off his chest to someone. His past doubts about her faded.

When he finished, he picked up the remains of the Eisonmeteor.

"Course, without a sword to channel the power in, I'm about as useful as a wet sponge."

"Can't you get it fixed?"

"I guess. But I don't think it was an ordinary sword. It was made for the Rave. Who can recreate something like this?" He sighed.

Elie furrowed her brows for a second, then jumped straight up. "I know who could do it!"

"You do?" Haru asked eagerly, grasping to a thin sliver of hope.

"Well I don't actually know him." She clarified. "But I've heard of him. He's in the next town, north of here."

He jumped to his feet. "Great! Can you show me where?"

"Sure, but on one condition. You take me with you to find Rave."

"What?"

She gave him a sulky, pleading look. "Well, you are gonna have to travel the world to find these stones. And If I go with you, I might find out who I am." She gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Haru stared into her eyes a bit too long, but then looked her all over. It would be great to have a companion on his travels besides Plue. One who could talk back to him.

"Deal."

"And the rest, as they say, is history." Haru finished with a dramatic gesture. He then returned to the dough.

Cattleya gave a humorous smile. "So you two were just partners for a while."

"Yeah. Took us a long time before we figured out we had a thing for each other." He slumped down on his chair.

"And now you don't think it will last."

"I never said that!" He snapped.

"But has the thought crossed your mind?" Cattleya asked politely. "I don't want you two to break up, but it seems this disappearing thing of hers has you troubled."

She waited for her sibling to speak, his head bowed down in thought.

"It's just… after a while, Elie and I really started to trust each other. We became best friends during that adventure. And we realised we love each other. We depend on each other to make it through the best and the worse."

He stared at his sister with distraught eyes. "And now she won't tell me where she goes at night, and I don't know why. Is she seeing someone else or what?"

"Haru!" Cattleya chided. "I haven't known Elie as long as you, but I know for a fact she wouldn't cheat on you. She's completely head over heels for you. She'd be an idiot to leave you."

Her compliments didn't seem to bolster his spirits. 

"You should be ashamed to even think that."

Haru raised his head. "I know. But it's still a possibility. And there are other things. She could be taking drugs, stealing, or God knows what.  And she doesn't trust me enough to let me know."

He placed his head in his hands, a man on the edge of defeat. Plue moved closer to try and comfort his master, but to no avail.

Cattleya thought carefully. This had her brother seriously upset. And there seemed to be only one solution, one her brother was afraid to try.

"Okay, first get a grip. I'm sure Elie isn't a gangster yet. Second, don't torture yourself until you know all the facts. Wait until she comes home, and then firmly but calmly ask her for the truth. She probably has a simple reason for all this."

Haru's eyes lit up. "You think so."

"Sure. Just don't go flying of the handle if it turns out to be bad. Which I doubt it will."

Haru sat up straight. "You're right sis. I should stop ducking the issue and just ask her."

Cattleya smiled. "Attaboy" She stood up. "Well, I have to get up for work tomorrow. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah sure. You get your sleep. And thanks for listening."

"Anytime. Goodnight." And she left the room. Plue jumped down from the table.

"Going to bed too, huh pal?" Haru asked. Plue gave a small nod, then ran to his cubbyhole.

Leaving Haru alone at the table. He returned to the cookie dough, watching the back door for any movement. 

He knew he had been overreacting, thinking that Elie would dump him for someone else. She knew how upset he got when they were separated, and that he longed for her while he was at school. Ever since they had met, they had always been together. 

In those early days, the two had only regarded each other as partners in a grand adventure. And both had been wary of each other. He had worried that she would go on another of her rampages, like she had done at the casino. And she often bitched at him whenever they got into a mess. There had been times when Haru wondered if he was better off on his own.

But thankfully, Elie's nicer side showed up more often. She was always joking, always acting the tomboy. Acting tough. But her sensitive nature always shone through.

He thought back to when they had stopped for a bite to eat at a café. He had ordered a sweet roll for him and Plue. She had ordered three whole slices of chocolate cake.

He had stared, more surprised than disgusted, as she crammed the cake into her mouth.  Eventually, she had come up for air and asked why he was staring.

"Just thought you would be watching your figure, that's all." He replied.

She wiped her mouth. "And become some kind of calorie counting obsessive? Nooo thank you" She took another bite. "Besides, I'm addicted to chocolate. I gave up trying to resist a long time ago."

He smiled. It was rare to come across a girl who was just happy with what she had. The two girls he had dated previously had always complained about his fatty cooking.

"So, what are you gonna do when this is all over?"

Haru blinked. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "When you do defeat Dark Bring, and become the greatest hero on the planet, just what are you going to do after that?" She leaned forward in expectation of the answer.

For the first time in a long while, Haru realised that he really had no idea about what he would do in the future. What would be in store for him if he defeated Dark Bring? What would he do with no quest to keep him focused like he was now.

He thought back to that word. If.  If he defeated Dark Bring. He still had limited skill handling the Rave, and he still had to find the other four pieces. And just doing that had put him in more danger than he could handle.

Not for the first time, he wondered, "_Am I really cut out to save the world?"_

He then realised Elie was still waiting for a response.

"Well, I not sure really. Go to college I guess" He sighed.

Her eyes widened. "That's it?"

"For now, yeah"

She huffed. "Typical male. Never looks beyond his nose."

"Well, you don't seem to look past your stomach." He retorted, pointing out that she had eaten nearly all the cake. "What makes you so sure we'll even succeed?"

She looked at him a bit dumbfounded, then found her voice again. And that grin of hers.

"Of course we're going to succeed. I mean, you've got one part of the most powerful stone in the world. As soon as you find the other's you'll be unstoppable." She looked at the view around her. "Besides, you don't want to lose all you have right?"

Yes she was right. His sister, his new friends, all were counting on him. And he knew that he couldn't give up now. 

"You really think I can win?" He asked, surprised that some he'd only met a few days ago had such confidence in him.

"Yep, then you can return to whatever you did on Garage Island." She gave him a quizzical look "What did you do back at your home, anyhow?"

"A job cooking and cleaning at my friend Ken's restaurant." He replied. "But after all this is over, I am planning to get through college at the mainland."

"And then what are you gonna do?" She pressured slightly.

He thought for a second. "I was thinking of becoming a writer, or a pilot."

"A pilot?" She hadn't expected this.

"Sure. Travel the world, see new things and sights, new cultures. There's a lot of the world still undiscovered you know." He looked wistfully at the sky, and the horizon beyond it. "And I don't intend to just stay in one island and miss it all."

Elie unexpectedly jumped up on her chair and gave him applause. "Bravo! What a speech!"

Haru ducked his head, cheeks stained in crimson. Elie then realised everyone on the patio was watching her. She blushed and sat down.

"So..uh.. Elie. What do you want to be after we save the world?"  Haru subjected.

Elie returned to her cake. "Well, by then, I'll probably have my memory back. After that…"

She gave a small frown. "I don't know."

Haru pointed at her. "Now who can't see beyond her nose!"

"Hey, I just haven't decided on anything firm yet. I mean, there are loads of things I could do." She numbered on her fingers. "A doctor, writer, singer."

"A singer? You?" Haru didn't think Elie had the patience to be a singer.

She glared at him. "I could become a singer! I've got a great voice! Listen to this!"

And she launched into a rendition of the latest pop song out at the moment, 'Butterfly Kiss'.

Haru had to admit, she wasn't too shabby. But once again, people from the other tables were staring. Getting the signal from Haru's glares, Elie finally shut up and sat down.

"You know, considering we're on the run, maybe you should be more inconspicuous."

"And maybe you should stop worrying about trying to conform with other people. I'm being unique, why can't you?"

She had a good point.

"But it really doesn't matter what I become."

"You're not that bothered?"

"I just want to be happy." She spoke in a sober tone. "Doesn't everybody?"

Then she was back to her cheery self. "Are you gonna finish that?" Pointing to his donut.

Haru returned to reality. That was one of the reasons he liked having Elie around. Besides the fact she was always funny and great to listen to, she had a naïve, yet bright outlook on life. And was always happy to express it to others. She was unlike any woman Haru had met before.

Still, during their adventures, they had still only really thought of each other as friends and allies. Which they both did not mind. Haru thought back. When had the two started looking at each other.. as something more?

Ah! His mind recalled that stormy night at the inn….

Haru threw himself onto the bed. After the long hike and cart trip through the desert and rainstorm, he had never wanted a soft place to lie in more. He stretched out, tension leaving his muscles.

Outside, the rain pelted down on the dusty ground. It created a soothing white noise, taking him away from his main distractions. He felt his eyes closing…

A gigantic bang caused him to jump three feet in surprise, landing on his ass on the hard floor.  He sprang to his feet, looking for any danger. He then turned to the window. 

He was in time to see a large lighting bolt strike the ground. It flashed in a searing light, illuminating the dark room. 

He was aware this desert was prone to electrical storms. But to see one this close was quite impressive. He kept his gaze on the plain outside the inn, waiting for another bolt.

It came down louder than the last, sounding as if a massive fist had struck the ground. At that point, Haru heard another sound. A trill, female scream.

It seemed to be coming from Elie's room.

He grabbed the Rave stone and barrelled out of the room. He ran to Elie's room and kicked the door down, expecting her being attacked by someone.

Instead, he was met with the sight of her sitting upright on her bed, covers pulled over her chest, her hands over her ears. She rocked gently and murmured to herself. Lost in her own world, not noticing his entrance.

Haru blinked, not sure what to make of the situation. Not sure what to do for his friend.

She then lowered her hands and turned her head to him. She was visibly shivering.

"Haru?" She breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"You woke me up. What's the matter?"

She lowered her head, looking embarrassed. "It's nothing. Just go back to sle.."

Then, another lighting bolt stuck outside the window. Elie screamed as the load bang resonated in the room.  She drew her knees to her chest and did something Haru previously thought impossible. She started crying.

Haru hated to see anyone in distress. And seeing his tough, confident ally reduced to a frightened child was more than he could bear.

He moved over to the bed, sat down and held her in a hug, patting her back gently in order to calm her down.

As she sobbed over his shoulder, he couldn't help but notice that she was naked under the covers, and that her back felt incredibly smooth…

He pushed the thoughts aside, Elie now his main concern.

"Calm down Elie. It's alright. You're safe."

He waited until the sobbing subsided before asking, "What's the matter?"

He got his answer via another bolt of thunder, which resonated outside. She jumped in fright, holding him closer to her body. Haru was VERY conscious of the fact that all her curves were pressed against him. He shrugged of the odd twinges that were passing through him.

"Is it the thunder?"

He felt her head nod against his shoulder. She kept her face buried in his shirt, afraid to look up to see what scared her most.

"You must think it's silly." She spoke softly. "Being afraid of something so stupid."

Haru didn't think so. There was something mysterious in lighting, some power no one could comprehend. Just watching it in motion sent shivers down his spine. But that was him. Here was a person terrified by what was in those powerful flashes. And the noise was that of the earth blowing up. It was understandable.

"There's no shame in being afraid, Elie. I get afraid all the time."

She raised her head to look at him, her dark eyes appearing black in contrast to her pale face, silvery streaks running down her face.

"You? What could you, the guy who is going to save the world, possibly be afraid of?"

"Lots of things." He admonished. "Like I'm afraid that I won't be able to do all I can and the world will fall into darkness. Afraid that I'll kill someone, and I won't know how to cope. Afraid that I'll leave my sister with no family."

He swallowed, a lump forming. Here he was, pouring his heart out to a girl he'd only met a few weeks ago, who sat hugging him with nothing on. Never in his wildest dreams would he have found himself in this situation.

And yet, having her close to him was reassuring. He seemed to be feeling that a lot since they had met. He continued.

"And most of all.. that I'll be alone." He waited a minute for this to sink in. "Sounds corny I know, but.."

She raised a finger to his lips to silence him, a motion he had not expected. Her touch caused him to shift from her, creating a face of worry on her features. He moved closer, not really sure why.

"I understand." She said, looking at his chest as if to avoid eye contact. "I know what it means to be alone. To have no friends and family, no one who knows you…"

Thinking she would cry again, Haru gently lifted her chin so that she would look at his face.

"You have friends. You've got Musica, Ethan, Angela, Plue.. Me. And I'll take you to meet my sister one day. But you're not alone anymore. I'll make sure of it.. Elie-chan."

He frowned. Elie-chan? Where had that come from?

But he looked at her face, now in that trademark hundred-watt smile, and tabled the question for another day.

"Stay here with me Haru. Just till I fall asleep."

He nodded in agreement, and looked outside at the raging storm, then back to her as she snuggled under her covers. She definitely looked a lot calmer.

They lay in that bed next to each other, keeping silent, just watching the rain outside.

Haru kept checking to see that she was all right, until she nodded off.

He left quietly, stopping to take one last look at her sleeping blissfully, before closing her door.

He settled into his own bed, not quite sure what to make of the night. He had calmed down his fraught friend, but felt different himself. A lot more relaxed that he had felt in a long while. And he felt.. wanted. Glad that someone relied on him to get through the night.

What was it with Elie that stirred these feelings?

Haru sighed. If only he'd been a bit wiser back then. If he had realised his feelings for her sooner. Rather than keep her waiting for about a year, leaving her wondering if she would ever find love.

After she had left to look for her past after she and Haru had destroyed Dark Bring, he had gone back to his normal life on Garage Island. But he had not felt normal. It was as if something was missing, than thing that made him truly happy. He had just attributed it to missing out on the excitement of adventure. Yet even the subsequent journeys he went on never filled the void.

It was only when he saw her picture in the paper that he managed to track her down. She was on a journey towards a vital clue to finding her past. Naturally, he wanted to join.

For many days they had travelled, enjoying the sights, taking on new enemies together. It was almost as if they had never separated.

But when he had been seriously injured from a fight to save her life, she had decided that her quest was too dangerous to get her friends involved. She didn't want them to get hurt. And she left in the night without them knowing. And only then did Haru realise what the hollow in his life was.

Elie. Her confidence, her sincerity, her bright outlook, her charm, her beauty, everything about her.

He'd fallen in love with her, and he'd been too ignorant to notice.

Eventually, he found her again. But he almost chickened out of telling he how he felt. It was when he saw that, after the ordeal she had suffered, that she no longer wanted to be alone, that pushed him. The hurt in her eyes was pure torture. And he never wanted to do that to her again.

Now their relationship was facing a huge test. And it was one he wanted, needed to pass. He wondered if he could carry on without her.

He heard a soft noise of the door being opened quietly, and the footsteps of someone employing stealth. Haru swallowed and turned his gaze to the back door.

"_Please God, let us get through this in one piece_." He silently prayed.

A shadow padded softly through the back door and moved toward the kitchen. The light revealing the lithe, almost angelic form of his beloved Elie-chan. He drank in her features as she entered, unaware of his presence.  She always looked great no matter what. It was a pleasure just to stare at her.

She walked into the kitchen softly for a few feet before noticing her boyfriend at the table, at which point she jumped and screamed in surprise. He remained silent as she breathed deeply and collected herself.

"Haru! What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me."

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh right." She ran a hand through her hair in relief. "Well, I'm going to hit the sack. You coming?"

Haru stood up. "Wait Elie." He waited for her to stop and turn to him. "We need to talk."

He noticed the fright that showed in her eyes. 

"Wh..what about, Haru?" She innocently asked.

"About where you've been going every night for the past week. And why you won't tell me where or why."

He kept his voice as calm as possible. The last thing he wanted was for this to degenerate into a shouting match.

Elie crossed her arms. "It's nowhere important. I don't see why you're so concerned."

"If it's not so important, why won't you tell me where you go?" Haru stated. Hurt showed in his eyes.

"Please Elie, whatever it is, you can tell me. Don't you trust me?"

Elie's widened her eyes. "Of course I trust you.  And you trust me, right?"

"Yeah."

"So just trust me." She looked at her shoes. "It's… personal."

Haru looked her in the face. "You aren't in any trouble are you? Please tell me. I won't get mad."

"No, nothing like that." Her voice trembled. "It's.. just something I do at night. You don't have to worry about it." 

Haru took her hand. "But I do worry. You're not overdoing it at the casino?"

"I only go on Saturdays now, with the girls."

"Is it a night job?"

"No. Just calm down. It's nothing."

"You aren't on drugs?"

"Heavens, no."

He tried his last option. "You're not a stripper are you?"

As soon as it came out of his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"WHAAAAAAT!!!?" Elie practically screamed, jumping back from Haru.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

She bored her eyes into him. "Haru Glory, do you really think I would even consider being a stripper, let alone become one? Well do you!!?"

He came up with a reasoned response. "Well, anyone can be a stripper these days. Even me."

Still she glared angrily at him. She stepped forward. Haru mentally prepared himself for either a slap in the face or a kick in the balls.

But instead, she spoke calmly to him.

"Alright buddy. If you're so interested in what I do at night, tomorrow I'll show you. Satisfied?"

He replied meekly. "Er.. Yes. Thank you."

"Fine. Goodnight." And she turned and left the kitchen.

Haru stood silent for several minutes, his mind racing. He would finally have the answers he wanted. So why wasn't he pleased?

Because he'd hurt his girl, his angel. All he wanted was to know that she was safe, and in doing so, had insulted her. She had been hurt many times in her life.

He never wanted her to be sad again. And now he'd failed.

He sighed. Maybe tomorrow, this whole mess would be straightened out and all would be normal.

But would she ever look at him the same way again?

He went upstairs toward his room, but stopped and looked in at the guest room, where Elie slept.

The sound of her breathing was soothing, almost hypnotic. How he wished she would sleep next to him.

She didn't want to rush into their relationship, so she had decided to stay in the guest room for a while until she felt more comfortable with being in a couple. Haru agreed, hoping that eventually, they would share his room.

Now that hope seemed a distant memory.

Taking one last look, he retired to his room.

The next day was uneventful. Haru, Elie and Catt went to their respective jobs, came back and ate dinner.

Catt could help but notice that Elie wasn't her normal, chatty self, and Haru was in a complete slump.

"Are you two okay? You both seem a little down."

Elie smiled. "Oh we're fine. In fact, Haru and me are going out in just a bit."

"Oh. On a date?"

Haru was about to say something, but Elie jumped ahead. "Sort of. Nothing too important."

She got up and headed to her room. "Better get ready. I won't be long sweetie."

As soon as she was gone, Catt leaned toward her brother. "Okay, is something up between you two?"

Haru sighed. "Yep. She's about to show me what her night excursions are."

"And that's good, right."

"I'm not sure if I really want to know anymore."

Catt gave her downfallen sibling a hug. "It'll be alright. I know it will."

"I wish I had your confidence."

Elie returned, wearing her usual skimpy top and skirt combo. She was also holding a small tote bag.

 "Ready to go?"

The bus ride towards Rakura City, the nearest large town to Garage island and the home of Haru's college, was made in relative silence. Though they sat next to each other, Haru and Elie exchanged no glances or comments. Frustrated by the silence, Haru asked, "So, this place we're going to. Is it any fun at all?"

She glanced at him. "Yeah sure. You will enjoy yourself there, don't worry."

Then she returned her gaze to the window. Haru guessed she was still upset about the stripper remark.

Eventually, the bus arrived at the city and the two departed.

Haru wasn't really concerned about where the mysterious place was as they walked through the bright lights of the city centre, crammed with people enjoying a night on the tiles. It was always a vivid place at night, if very noisy and disorientating.

But he became concerned when Elie led him by the hand into a back alley, through several lonely streets and finally emerging in a place Haru thought he'd never go. The docklands.

The docklands was basically a small community set next to the city's port. Fairly cheap housing and shops filled up the space at the foot of the mighty cliff that dominated the skyline. It was very impressive to look at in the daytime, but since he was a child, his mother had warned him and Catt never to go there at dark.

As they walked on the concrete of the docks, wind whipping up small waves which crashed and sprayed all over the stone in a thin mist, Haru could understand why.  The promenade on which they were walking was lined with shops of a seedy nature. Admist the usual fishmonger and clothes shops, were shabby looking bars with several drunkards screaming inside, stands peddling hentai comics, and several buildings with neon signs screaming 'XXX' or 'LIVE PORNO!!' His throat locked up.

"_Oh God, don't tell me she really is a stripper!" _His mind boggled. What was Elie doing in a place like this?

"Come on. We have to go up."

"Huh?" He shook his head, realising that Elie was talking to him. He followed her gaze towards a stone staircase.

Looking up, Haru saw hat the staircase had been carved into the cliff, and led upward to a large ledge, where several buildings had been erected.

Elie raced up the stairs in a trice, and looked down with a grin, waiting for her man to join her. Haru walked up more cautiously, not wanting to fall off. He heard the sweet voice ring out. "Come on slowpoke!"

Hary stepped up the pace, noticing Elie seemed more her normal self now they were at this hidden venue.

He would have checked the view from the cliff, but Elie beckoned him toward a building. She raised her arms in a flourish.

"TA-DA! Here we are."

Haru wasn't very impressed. The building was a simple concrete block structure, painted in purple and with a silver wooden door and frame. A large bouncer stood next to a sign emblazoned with sliver, ornately drawn letters, the name of this place. 'Blue Edge Club'

He looked at his beloved in surprise. "THIS is where you go at night?"

"Yep" She moved forward, then turned back to her man, looking at him tenderly.

"Please Haru. Just look at it for me."

Haru could never refuse when she looked at him like that. Besides, he wanted to know the truth, and whether he would be able to cope with it.

They were blocked by the large bulk of the doorman, but Elie casually said "Don't worry Barry. He's with me."

The man nodded and cleared the way. They walked into a dark corridor.

A few steps later, they emerged into a bar unlike any Haru had ever seen. It was very dark, illuminated only by several small lamps on the ceiling. These lamps shone a pale blue light, painting the entire room in a pale blue hue. Haru noticed that his skin had turned slightly purple. He wondered why the room wasn't completely blue, then looked around. It was a large octagonal room, with a large drinks bars set in one corner, and arcade machines and pool tables placed in another. Tables and chairs filled the remaining floor space. They seated people from all walks of life. Haru spotted tourists, joggers, ravers and even some beatniks. Soft music played in the background.

But what really got his attention was the stage. It was a fairly large wooden stage, set at the base of a giant window which took up a good fourth of the wall. It offered a breathtaking view of the sea and the night sky.

As he and Elie sat at a small table, he was mesmerised by the colours displayed for him. The black sky was dotted with wave after wave of glittering stars, while below, the dark indigo sea shifted and rippled slightly. At the horizon where the two met, the colours seemed in meld into each other.

Breaking his gaze, Haru turned to Elie, who looked out with a dreamy expression.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked softly. "As soon as I saw this, I fell in love with the place."

"You're right." Haru agreed.  He was sad that he hadn't heard of this place sooner. He leaned closer to his love.

"Not as beautiful as you though."

Elie kept staring outside. She either hadn't heard him, or chose not to. 

Haru swallowed. He would have to tread on eggshells here. "So, um.. what do you do here exactly? Just hang out?"

He knew it wasn't true, for otherwise, she would have told him about it. But there was not point in badgering her for answers.

"Oh Haru, don't worry about that for now." She replied, turning to him. "We have the whole night. You'll find out later, but lets enjoy ourselves first."

She smiled her usual sweet smile what made him warm inside.

"Why don't you get us some drinks?" She fished in her bag for some money and gave it to him. "Ask Gus for my usual."

Haru got up and walked for the bar. Inwardly, he was seething. How long would Elie wait before telling him? The tension was agonising. If she wanted revenge for his comment last night, she was sure getting it.

Still, Elie was always forgiving. And he did deserve it. But that still didn't excuse her for keeping this big secret.

He leaned against the counter tiredly. A large man clad in only a bright flowered shirt and black shorts came to greet him.

"What'll it be, pal." He asked in a friendly tone.

"Ah… I'll just have Bacardi and cola." He glanced back. "And Elie wants her usual."

"You know Elie?" The man he figured was Gus asked, surprised. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

Haru sighed. "This is the first time I've ever been here. Great place by the way."

"Thanks. I like to think we can have one decent bar in this district." He looked at the silver headed boy closer. "Hey. You wouldn't be Haru would you?"

"Yeah."

"Elie's told me all about you. Man, she goes on for hours about how good you are with your sword…"

Haru thumped a fist on the counter. "Yeah she tells you everything, I guess!"

Gus'eyes slitted.  "I'm wondering if I should really give this to you." He placed Haru's drink down.

The Rave Master ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just… she's never told me about this place or what she does here. And I can't help but think she doesn't trust me."

Gus poured a drink. "I know how you feel, somewhat. My wife kept running out every night for a week without telling me. I eventually chased after her, thinking she was going to some other guy."

"And was she?"

"Nope. She'd been going to the tattoo shop to get a giant dragon on her back. When I asked her why, she just said, 'Surprise!'"

Haru laughed at the mental image.

"Look kid, I know Elie wouldn't want to hurt you. She loves you too much. And you should give her a bit of credit.  She always tries to make everyone happy. That's why we all love her so much and love what she does here."

The bartender was right. Maybe she had not told him about her night because she was afraid she would hurt him. She was always watchful of things like that.

"She's a great girl. Look after her. She's one in a million."

"I will, thank you." Haru smiled. "By the way, what does she do here?"

"Sorry pal. She swore me to secrecy this afternoon."

"WHHHAT?"

"She wants to tell you herself. But let me tell you, that since she came her, everyone's been a lot happier." He handed Haru a glass, smiling. "Here you go, just as she likes it."

Haru looked at the glass. "You're kidding."

"That's what I said when she first asked for it"

Haru walked back, holding the drinks carefully. He sat down and gave handed Elie her glass.

"So, did you say hello to Gus?" She enquired.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." Haru was beginning to relax a bit. "By the way," He eyed Elie's glass. "You have got to see someone about this thing you have for chocolate. Cold chocolate drink with vodka? Yeeech!"

Elie sipped it gently. "Hey, I happen to like it."

Just then, a high, braying voice echoed across the room. "Elisha babe, great to see you."

Haru saw Elie scowl.  Elisha was her real name, but she much preferred to be called Elie. She turned wearily to the source of the voice, and Haru followed suit.

A tall man, seemingly more bones than skin and clad in black jumper and trousers, walked over to their table and sat down before Haru could protest. The man leaned toward Elie, ignoring the Rave Master completely.

"Ah, your beauty takes my breath away every time. We really must stop meeting in this crummy dive and go out to somewhere with some class."

Haru sweated in fear, as his old doubts about whether Elie was seeing someone else began to surface. He quickly reasoned with himself though. If she was cheating on him, which was really unlikely, it certainly wasn't with this guy! In the few seconds he had met him, he had judged this creep as arrogant and pushy. And he obviously had some thing for Elie.

"And I keep telling you no." Elie retorted, "Because I'm already taken."

"Oh yes, this phantom boyfriend of yours. We both know it's just your way of playing hard to get."

Elie motioned her head toward Haru, who looked at the man with blazing eyes. The man extended his hand coolly.

"Sorry, old boy, didn't see you there. I'm Lucien. Up and rising musician and songwriter."

"Oh really?" Haru asked sceptically. If the guy couldn't talk to a girl without implying he wanted to get in her pants, how could he write a song?

"Really, I've gotten some great reviews from some of the classier clubs in the city." He obviously enjoyed blowing his own trumpet.

Elie spoke. "Then why aren't you at one of them?"

"Well, this place does have a quaint charm."

"You called it a crummy dive before."

Lucien ignored Haru's comment and pulled out a piece of paper. "I have my latest work here. Care for a preview?"

"If it'll make you sod off." Elie sighed.

Seemingly unfazed by her comment, Lucien recited from the paper.

"I want you to know

He's not coming back

Look into my eyes

I'm not coming back

So knives out

Catch the mouse

Don't look down

Shove it down your throat."

He looked expectedly at the pair. "Well, what do you think?  Pretty superb, if I say so myself."

Haru and Elie looked dumbly for several seconds, before Haru blurted "The hell?"

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell did you just read!? It was just a load of nonsense."

Lucien clutched the paper protectively. "Well, that sort of the point. It describes the confusion, the palaver of our lives…"

"It describes nothing! I'm sorry, but it was just a load of crap!" Haru wasn't about to let this guy get away with thinking he was any good. If he persuaded this fool to give up, he'd be doing humanity a favour. 

"If you want to get a message across, then just say it. Don't just say any old thing and think it will mean something to someone."

Lucien looked at Haru in contempt. "And I suppose you can do better?"

"Well, I got a little rhyme in my head now." He gave a small grin.

"Lets hear it then."

Haru cleared his throat theatrically, then called out..

"Lucien thinks he's mister Bombastic

But in real life he's an utter spastic

Push off now, Bad Poet Fantastic

Er… Da da da da da knicker elastic."

Elie gave him a round of applause. "Bravo!"

"Thanks. Lost it at the end though."

Lucien got up, clearly insulted. "Alright Elisha. You and your phoney boyfriend here can pass judgement all you like. But on that stage, you'll see some real poetry."

He stomped off. Elie shouted after him. "There's nothing phoney about Haru-maki."

She smiled in appreciation. "Thanks. That jerk's been annoying me ever since I came here. You really put him in his place."

"Yeah no problem." Haru grinned, but inside, he felt more alienated with this place than ever. He really wanted to end this mystery now.

"So Elie, what do you…"

"Ohh! It's time!" She interrupted excitedly.

"Time for what?" Haru asked nervously, noting the lights had gone down, leaving the illumination from the window as the only light source.

"Why, Open Mic time of course."

Haru followed Elie's gaze to the stage, where Gus now stood at a microphone.

"Hello all! Welcome to the Blue Edge Club's Open mic night, where the stage is open for anyone who's got something to say! Poems, songs, karaoke, we love it all. And lets start things off with some old friends of ours, the BWA: Badasses With Attitude! Take it away, boys!"

Gus stepped off and three young men clad in leather jackets, bandanas and very baggy trousers leaped on, shouting and cussing like the rappers whey were trying in vain to imitate. One heaved up a ghetto blaster., which pounded out a tune, and the three began to leap about and rap in a voice so fast, it was hard to make out individual words.

Haru listened for a few seconds, then regarded the group as some fools having a laugh, and a very bad one at that.

He blocked out the noise and turned to his love. "Badasses With Attitude? Is this for real?"

"For real. They've come here a few nights now." She spoke absently, watching the show at the same time. "This is one of the top venues for up and coming bands and singers. Lots of Famous idols started in this place."

Haru blinked. He could appreciate the idea behind an open-mic night, but of this was any indication of the talent… She didn't really spend all her nights here, did she?

The rappers finished and were met with fair applause as they walked off.  Haru hoped the next act would be a decent rock or dance act. Instead, Lucien swaggered on, with a guitar. Haru and Elie groaned in unison.

Lucien played a plaintive tune and began the nonsense song he had recited minutes before, only in the most monotone voice imaginable. He dragged out every word, making it sound as miserable as possible. And the worst part was, he seemed to be doing it on purpose.

After only the first verse, a few people left the room, the others laying their heads out in despair on the table.

"I'm losing the will to live." Haru moaned. "I'm stopping this guy before someone kills themselves."

He cupped his hands over his mouth and called out "BOO! BOO! GET OFF THE STAGE!"

Elie tried to stop him at first, but joined in the heckling herself. Lucien continued unfazed, but then others started joining in, glad that someone was leading the way in getting this waster off the stage.

"SOD OFF"

"BOO!"

"LEARN HOW TO SING, YA LOSER!"

"GET A LIFE!"

Lucien visibly blew a fuse. "ENOUGH!!" He roared.  He glared at the audience accusingly, then turned to Gus.

"You can't let them do this to me! Tell them to stop it!"

Gus crossed his arms. "You know I never pass judgement on anyone who wants to sing here. But for once, I have to agree. That was total crap."

The audience cheered and clapped. Fuming, Lucien zipped up his guitar and walked out, giving Haru a look of death as he left.

"Well, we have a free slot left."  Gus spoke. "And the BWA have kindly agreed to do another rap for us."

Claps were heard as the rappers took to the stage again. Haru ignored them and asked boldly

"Elie, could you just tell me this secret of yours so we can go somewhere else. I really don't want to stay here all night."

"But Haru." Elie protested cutely. "This is the best part of the night. Don't you like it?"

Haru didn't want to disappoint her, but he had to honour the truth. "No. I'm not really a fan of karaoke nights. Especially since my sister has dragged me to so many of hers."

Elie seemed taken aback. "May I ask why?"

Haru breathed. "It's because all the acts are always some talent less dorks who are just up there for a laugh or for attention. Most of them aren't singing because they like it. They just want to get on a stage and get everyone to look at them." He gestured towards the flailing rappers.

"There's never anyone who actually puts their heart into a song at these things."

Elie sat silently, her eyes expressionless.

"I didn't know you felt this way."

"It's just my opinion." 

She got up and clutched her bag. She seemed shaken by something, which worried him.

"I'm just going to powder my nose." She said flatly.

"Uh.. sure." 

She walked of into the darkness surrounding the stage. Haru wondered if she was going to reveal her secret at long last, and she was going to prepare. But then, she seemed perturbed by something. And that worried him.

He watched as the rappers finished their act and jumped off the stage. Thank Goodness.

Gus walked on again. "Thank you, BWA. And now ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to welcome one of our regular artists, and if I may say so, the best female artist we've ever had."

Haru looked on with greater attention.  This singer sounded good. She had to be better than the others, that was for sure. He glanced backwards, hoping Elie wouldn't be much longer to miss this.

"So put your hands together, for the sexy, the sublime, the superb, Elie-chan!" Gus bellowed.

And then he saw her. His beloved, Elie, daintily step out onto the stage.

There was an audible THUNK as Haru's jaw dropped and hit the table, the action more of the surprise of seeing his girlfriend on stage than the fact that she was wearing a red, strapless mini dress that clung to her every curve.

She stood uneasily at the microphone as a veritable uproar raged around her, with just about everyone cheering her on with claps, shouts and wolf whistles. Haru stared blankly, not sure if it was some kind of hallucination.

"Thank you everyone." She spoke out. "I've been coming here all week now, and your support has really encouraged me to keep trying, even though I wasn't so good when I started. I love you all for just listening. But tonight, someone very dear to me is finally here. My boyfriend, Haru."

Haru was jolted out of his daze by his name. She was addressing him?

"He has brought me more love, compassion and warmth than I feel I deserve. He made me feel important when I felt I could no longer go on. In short…. He completes me. And so, this song is for you."

And with that, music played from a karaoke machine, she took the mike, and softly burst into song.

You're so insecure around me

Boy I don't know why

When you know just how I feel

What can I do

To show you it's real

Shall I climb up to a mountain top

Or swim across the sea

No body ever gave me butterflies like you

That fly inside of me, and as they rest.

I tell you you're my angel, fly with me my angel

Take me to your world, I'll show you just how much you mean to me

Angel, fly with me my angel, fallen from the sky 

And straight into my heart.

Well I've been in and out of what

I thought was love too many times

When you look into my eyes

You make me weak, I quiver inside

Baby you don't realise, when you are near

I touch the sky

Cuz you came along, put wings around my heart

Took me to the other side of love

I tell you you're my angel, fly with me my angel

Take me to your world, I'll show you just how much you mean to me

Angel, fly with me my angel, fallen from the sky 

And straight into my heart.

Haru sat, mesmerised by her performance. The light from the large window illuminated her in a way which looked like there was a blue haze surrounding her body, which would flicker slightly over her pale skin whenever she swayed. It brought her form into greater focus than before, the pale skin and dark eyes contrasting sharply in the dark light. Making her glow as if a light illuminated out from within her. Her hair shimmered, bringing out her shadowy eyes. She stood there like an ethereal being, almost otherworldly, with a voice that softly swam through the air. If Haru had been looking for an angel on earth, then he'd already found her.

"_I've been such a jerk to her today, and she sings a song just for me." _He thought. "_And I thought she would leave me. I really am an novice in this love thing."_

The music ended, and Elie stood proud as the audience shrieked and applauded, obviously begging for more. Haru watched in awe, more proud of his girl than ever before. But at the same time, extremely guilty.

"Thank you everyone!" Elie cheered. "I'll be back after the next song!"

The cheering died down, and Elie hopped of the stage. She whispered something to Gus, and went back to the table. Haru stared at her, no sure what to say.

"Elie.. I.."

"Talentless dorks, eh?" She said accusingly. She smiled like the cat who had gotten the cream.

Haru broke down into full apology mode. "Elie-chan I'm so sorry I had no idea I didn't realise You were amazing I take it all back…" He rattled of words faster that Elie's ton-fa guns.

She put a finger to his lips to shut him up. "There is a way you can redeem yourself."

"Anything!"

Than evil grin continued. "No biggie. Just get up there and sing me a song."

"I'm sorry, did you just say sing?"

"Sure. Gus has the next slot booked just for you. And there's an autocue there so you can read the words."

Haru was flabbergasted. "Bu..but I can't sing." He protested.

"Neither could Ayumi Hamasaki until she tried." She gave him her sad anime girlie look, where her eyes went slightly teary and she gave a pout. "Just promise me that you'll really try your best and sing from your heart."

One look with those eyes was all he needed to convince him. He stood up tall, and with his usual tough resolve, stepped onto the stage.

That resolve disappeared as soon as he realised hundreds of eyes were peering at him from the darkness. Staring.

He swallowed. "Er.. hello. I'm here to sing for my girl. I hope you enjoy it."

He sighed at his bad delivery. Then he noticed Elie watching him, silently waving her hands as if doing a cheerleader dance.

Haru hardened up. He would not fail her.

He peered down the microphone stand and noticed a small clear plasma computer monitor. On it read the words 'SUPER KARAOKE 0065'. Looking closer, he found a scrolling list of songs he could select from.

He touched the screen and the list scrolled down. He watched, hoping for a song that would please Elie. Make her feel special like she had done for him.

He then spotted a name. 'Julie' was the title of the song. Haru hadn't heard of it- the screen told him it was quite an old one- but it gave him an idea. If he just changed 'Julie' to 'Elie' then she'd really be swept off her feet.

He loaded the song, and grabbed the mike.

The music started, a sort of reggae beat. Haru moved slightly with the tune, trying to get into the groove. Then the words appeared on screen, and in the best voice he could muster:

Ragamuffin to your love and affection

Mr Lover will be your protection  
Sticking to you for your contention  
Anything for my Elie, ay

We got some, mmm, make a connection  
She and me (censored)  
We be bangin' to a funky selection  
One time for my Elie, ay

Elie  
You know me love-a you truly  
From my head down to my goolies  
You turn me on with your big babylons  
Elie  
You got some sweet damn coolies  
When me touch it with my goolies  
You turn me on with your big babylons

I need a cure for this thing I'm feelin'  
I really  need some sexual healing  
I wanna reach and touch the ceilin'  
When I'm lovin' my Elie, ay

Me I've been kickin' at my late night dealin'  
Words at the piece I'm stealin'  
I see your sex and Mr Lover believin'  
When I'm lovin' my Elie

Elie  
You know me love-a you truly  
From my head down to my goolies  
Woman turn me on with your big babylons  
Elie  
You got some sweet damn coolies  
When me touch it with my goolies  
You turn me on with your big babylons  

Haru's face went pale at the first break in the lyrics. He'd only just gotten the meaning behind 'goolies' and 'babylons'.

What kind of song was this? It sounded like some novelty sex song. Mortified, he looked at Elie. She appeared to be giggling, hopefully more at the words than his performance. The rest of the audience just looked on in confusion and humour.

"_Well, I'm a laughing stock. I'll never set foot in this place again." _Haru thought. 

But then, a miracle happened.

Or rather, Gus tapped the karaoke computer near the stage and changed the song.

Haru stopped when the music changed into a faster, garage beat, and looked over at Gus. The bartender gave him a thumbs up, and Haru nodded in gratitude. He looked at the approaching words on the mini screen, and with a deep breath, started rapping to the beat.

Here's another chance for you to dance with me 

_Here's another chance for you to dance with me_

_Here's another chance, here's another chance_

_Here's another chance for you to dance with me_

I never thought I could feel this way

About someone like you

And yes, she is responsible

For everything I do

She's not too easy

She can afford to be a tease

She stands out from the rest,

That girl has qualities

Every time I see her

Every time I see my girl 

Every time I see her

Every time I see my girl

She leaves me breathless

No one can take the place of you

You can look, but you can't touch

What I fell for her is true

I might sound possessive

But if you see her you'll know why

She looks good everywhere she goes

She can turn your head as she goes passing by

Every time I see her

Every time I see my girl 

Every time I see her

Every time I see my girl

Here's another chance for you to dance with me 

_Here's another chance for you to dance with me_

_Here's another chance, here's another chance_

_Here's another chance for you to dance with me_

The music stopped, and Haru took a big gasp of air, mopping his brow. Around him, people exploded ina  massive uproar. Claps and cheers echoed in his ears. Cheering for him.

He almost felt on top of the world. Now he knew why Elie liked this so much. The elation of the crowd, knowing you'd sung and sent them into a frenzy, the feeling was electric.

Then, from out of nowhere, Elie pounced on him and gave him a massive smooch on the lips.

She looked at him with pride. "I knew you could do it."

Haru blushed slightly. "Well, I did have some great support."

"No problem." She grabbed the mike. "And now, lets do a duet!"

"HUH??"

Two hours and several j-pop singles later, Haru and Elie staggered out of the club, onto a bus, and back to Garage  island. They walked along the Cliffside toward the house, the grass lit only by the full moon. A wind blew the grass in gentle waves, ruffling the couple's hair. Elie, who still wore her red dress, pulled Haru's jacket closer to her for it's warmth.

"Man, That was a blast." Haru laughed. "I cannot believe we sung an entire J-Pop album."

"See, you can do it if you just try." Elie said. "Haven't you done it before with Cattleya?"

"Well, I've been to her karaoke nights. I just never had the guts to try it myself."

"You should do it more often."

"Me? Nahh."

Elie looked at him. "No really, you're great, especially for a beginner." She encouraged. "I was really flattered and touched by your song."

Haru shrugged. "Hey, after the pain I was all night you deserved it. Heck, it was seeing you smile that pushed me to do it. I appreciate it."

"Thanks!" Elie then looked at him with slanted eyes. "And… I'm glad my babylons excite you."

She gave a quick seductive wiggle, which turned Haru's face a bright crimson. She giggled.

"What?"

"Oh, you just look so cute when I wind you up."

Haru snickered. After that kiss for his song, he was more than convinced that Elie was back to the fun loving girl she embodied. But something bothered him.

They walked a bit further before Haru spoke. "Elie-chan, there's just one thing."

"Uh, sure. What."

He paused for a bit. "It's just.. well.. how come you never told me or anyone about what you did? We all would have loved to hear you sing."

She stood for several seconds, her eyes locked onto him, hair flicking her face in the soft breeze.

"Well… I never really wanted to sing. It just happened by accident."

"Accident?"

"A week ago, I'd had a hard day at the casino." She spoke. "I'd been an utter clutz and the boss had ragged on me all day. I was so miserable; I decided to have a drink before I went home. And the Blue Edge was the only place that didn't have nudists in it."

She brushed her hair out of her face. "So, I just sat and relaxed, then they announced open mic night was on. I decided to have a go, just on a whim." She smirked slightly. "I sucked."

"You? Get out." Haru laughed in disbelief. After seeing her performance, it seemed she was born with the talent.

"No really. I was bad. But everyone seemed to like it."  She paused. "And I felt inspired to do it again. And again."

"Got the singing bug, huh?" Haru commented.

"Yeah, I was determined to get better. So I started going every night." Her voice displayed the determination she had felt. "I wanted to be the best I could."

She knew looked at Haru, her amber eyes locked on him. "And until then, that's why I never told you and the others about it. Guess you could say I was training in secret."

Haru stepped closer, seeing the frown on her face. "I don't quite understand."

Her eyes were slightly damp. "I.. I didn't want any of you to see me until I was sure I was good enough.  So I could show you I really can do something if I try."

Haru blinked. He stepped closer, placing his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "What made you think you needed to prove anything to us?"

She bowed her head. "I dunno. I guess it was Catt telling me off when I just lazed around instead of getting a job. Or maybe I was just bored with no adventures. Or maybe it's just that I consider you guys my family. I didn't want to disappoint you. I'm just sorry, that I lied to you."

Haru placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  She looked up at him, noting that he didn't seem angry or upset.

"Elie, if anyone's to apologize, it's me." He stroked her hair, a gesture that soothed her. "I shouldn't have gotten so obsessed with where you were going and trusted you better. I was worried for you."

She smiled. "I guess we do crazy things when we worry for our other halves. I still can't believe you thought I was a stripper."

He paled slightly. "Er… you forgive me for that, right?"

She laughed and snuggled her head into his chest. "Yeah, I guess I'd better. But only if you come back and see me sing every night."

"No problem. Can I bring the others too? Or shall we do like the manga characters do and engage in some crazy escapades in order to get them off your scent?"

"You and your comics!" She playfully whapped his forehead. "Yeah, you can tell them."

"I will."  He gave her a small peck on the cheek. "You don't have to worry about us judging you. You've got a great gift. You should share it with others."

Elie stared at him. "Ohhh no. You're gonna have to give me better appreciation than that, Mr Glory."

"Fair deal." 

And he tipped his face to hers and captured her lips with his own. Elie wrapped her arms around his neck. Inside, she tingled with pleasure, her nerves jumping at his touch on her back, thrilled at having her love move her like this, just for her.  Haru almost felt like he was hovering, a sensation he'd gotten used to being around Elie's heavenly aura this closely.

Their lips parted, and she gave a small smile of contentment. She turned her head towards the direction of the house, the palm trees surrounding it swaying wildly in the increasing wind.

"Lets go in, its getting cold."

Holding hands, they rushed toward the house.

Haru turned off the bedside light and settled into bed. Staring into the darkness, he pondered the day's events.

He now felt a lot more secure in his relationship with Elie. With the relief in finding out her secret, and hearing her noble reasons for hiding it, He felt sorry that he'd doubted their trust. He valued that highly.

But thankfully, it seemed they had gotten closer. From now on, he felt there would be no secrets between them. Or at least, nothing as nerve-racking as what he had gone through today.

But even though he trusted her, did she trust him fully, after his behaviour today?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft sound. Tensing up, he was about to get up, when he felt a form silently move under the covers, closer to him. An arm snaked across his chest, feeling the muscles, and a soft form press against his body. He strained his eyes to see better into the darkness, and was met with the bright amber of Elie's stare. 

"Hey." She said as if nothing had happened.

"What's up?" He said this nervously, slightly spooked at having her close to him in the bedroom. A multitude of naughty thoughts raced through his head. He concentrated on his girlfriend.

"Nothing." She replied to his question. She shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I just think we should do more together."

Haru moved his hand to the small of her back. "Like what, exactly?" He asked.

She grinned. "Like getting a good night's sleep. We can deal with some hanky panky later. Right now…" She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. "I just want to be near you."

Haru leaned back onto the bed, keeping his girl close. He kissed her forehead, and reached for the light.

"Goodnight, Elie-chan."

"Haru?" She sounded drowsy.

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know…I love you…" Before she dropped off.

Haru switched off the light, and settled close to her head. The only sound was of her breathing. A deep, lulling rhythm. He drifted to sleep, knowing that finally, he had the trust of the most important person to him.

The End.

So, the first RAVE story ever, and a preview of a later tale coming soon. I hope you enjoyed it. Lets see more RAVE  stories please!!

The songs in this fic were:

Angel-Sarina Paris

MeJulie-Ali G and Shaggy

Sounds of Eden-Deep Cover.


End file.
